Pain is a frequent symptom of cancer patients in spite of the advanced technology available for pain management. The patient needs to become educated in pain management to become active in his self-care. The purpose of this study is to examine the impact that patient education has on patients' self management of: I) perceived barriers to pain management; 2) pain intensity, and 3) pain interference with activities. Utilizing a pre- test, post-test research design, patients are randomized to receive education about pain management. Patients in both groups receive the Brief Pain Inventory, Barriers Questionnaire, and a Demographics Sheet to measure the variable of interest. Patients are accrued from Medical Oncology Cancer Patient areas and are male patients with metastatic prostate cancer and female patients with metastatic breast cancer. The protocol has been terminated. Data analysis revealed a significant difference in pain control in those patients receiving the standardized teaching plan (p <.05). In addition, barriers related to pain management, such as constipation, were significantly related to poor pain outcomes (p <.05).